Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a common upper gastrointestinal disorder. GERD is a condition in which acidic contents of the stomach flow inappropriately from the stomach into the esophagus. Chronic irritation of the esophagus leads to inflammation of the esophagus, known as esophagitis. In addition to esophagitis, complications of GERD include Barrett's esophagus, esophageal stricture, intractable vomiting, asthma, chronic bronchitis, and aspiration pneumonia. Pharmacological therapy is available and commonly used. However, this therapy does not address the fundamental problem of stomach content flowing in the inappropriate retrograde and into the esophagus.
Normally, the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) allows food to pass from the esophagus to the stomach, while otherwise remaining closed, thus preventing reflux. Closure of the LES is an active process, requiring a combination of proper mechanics and intact innervation. Additionally, the diaphragm may act on the esophagus normally to keep it closed at the LES. Backflow of gastric contents into the esophagus results when gastric pressure is sufficient to overcome the pressure gradient that normally exists at the gastroesophageal junction (GEJ) or when gravity acting on the contents is sufficient to cause flow, retrograde through the GEJ. This situation arises when the gastric pressure is elevated or when the competence of the LES is comprised. Gastric pressure is elevated in association with eating, bending at the waist, squatting, constriction of the waist by clothing, obesity, pregnancy, partial or complete bowel obstruction, etc. Gravitational effects occur when a patient with this condition becomes recumbent. Incompetence of the LES can be functional or anatomic in origin. Function incompetence is associated with hiatus hernia, denervation, myopathy, scleroderma, and chemical or pharmacological influences (smoking, smooth muscle relaxants, caffeine, fatty foods, and peppermint). Anatomic incompetence is associated with congenital malformation, surgical disruption (myotomy, balloon dilatation or bouginage), neoplasm, etc.
The principal types of operations that address the issues with GERD have included some type of reconstruction of the antireflux barrier, which may include a gastric wrap, as in classic Nissen fundoplication, Toupet fundoplication, a nongastric wrap, e.g., the Angelchik prothesis, a ligamentum teres cardiopexy, and fixation of a part of the stomach to an immobile structure, e.g., the preaortic fascia, as in the Hill repair or the anterior rectus sheath. Several of these operations also include a crural repair of the esophageal hiatus in the diaphragm.
Other clinical studies have shown that tightening the LES helps reduce GERD. The requirement is to gather tissue from various locations forming a serosa-to-serosa plication, and securing the tissue position until the tissue unites. The resulting tightening in the LES will increase competency in preventing acid reflux.
Typically, these procedures are performed surgically through an open incision or with traditional laparoscopic and laparotomy techniques. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and devices for approximating tissue using an endoscopic approach.